


Just till Graduation

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bullying, Fake Dating, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Egbert gets picked on in school a lot. Even though his best friend Dave is the self-proclaimed coolest kid in school, John still gets messed with on a daily basis. Out of fear of bullying, Dave offers up a way that John can be protected from name calling and harassment 27/4.All John has to do, is claim that the two of them are dating.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 18





	Just till Graduation

Just another day in class, just another day of someone shoving you into a locker or sticking gum on the back of your hoodie, or someone calling you zoosmell pooplord -which isn't even clever in any way shape or form! You're so stick of this constant harassment! But when you speak up, you just start some kinda fight and one of your friend's have to pull you out of it. The teachers don't even care. It's above their pay grade you bet.

You're so over school. Only thing that makes it worth going is your three friends. Jade's a nerd like you, but she doesn't get half the shit you get. Rose is a cool goth, she's too smart and quipy for people to fuck with, even if all the other girls hate her. And your best friends name is Dave Strider, the coolest kid in school, or so he says... at this point, you believe it. All of the girls wanna get with Dave and the best part is is that he's gay so none of the guys feel threatened that he's gonna steal their girlfriends. Dave never had a boyfriend though, from what you heard a lot of guys tried asking him out, all of them got turned down. Dave's waiting for something perfect to come along, at least that's what he told you when you asked him.

You bet that Dave is honestly too nervous to date any guy! That _cool kid_ persona is just an act! His hands get so clammy when you hold them and he gets all flustered whenever any guy calls him cute! Dave gets nervous all the time.

You had your friends over for lunch once, you decided to make Dave a glass of apple juice cause it was his favorite. After you sat down your dad joked that you two seem like a couple cause you always do stuff like that for each other. Dave turned completely red in the face. He had to run to the bathroom he was so flustered! You bet Dave could never date any guy cause the moment that they gave him something to drink or take him to the movies, Dave would just turn pink. Just like he did when you made him AJ!

You get it though, if someone joked about a girl and _you_ looking like a couple, you'd be sweating bullets and if any girl confessed to you, you'd get such bad numb tongue that you'd stutter for weeks! You can't talk to girls and most girls hate talking to you, so you can avoid those things all together thankfully! No girl will ever wanna date _John Egbert, the nerdiest guy in school._ The guy who still plays Pokemon and loves shitty action films unironically. Only two girls you need in your life are your childhood friend's Rose and Jade, and they're both gay so... that's that. Jesus. Are all your friends gay? Now that you think of it, that guy you talk with in lunch... _Karkat_ you think it was... he's gay too.

You're walking down the hall when you suddenly bump into a trash can... more like someone pushed the trash can into you. Thankfully this time you didn't fall in. You push it back to where it was and mumble to yourself a swear.

"Yo, man." You hear Dave call over to you from across the hall. That's right! It's third period! It's the time of the day where you hang out with Dave until lunch.

"Hi, Dave!" You instantly cheer up and grin. No one fucks with you when Dave is around... mostly because he goes full blown insane whenever someone wants to fuck with you but a small portion of the reason why is because he's cool. People respect Dave for some god forsaken reason.

"Come on, man." Dave encourages you to walk behind him to class. "Let's get a move on."

You instantly follow behind and smile. You feel so light and bubbly, almost like flowers are blooming around you and sun is shining out of your ass. Being with Dave is almost like a drug! You know nothing can hurt you when he's around and it makes you even happier to see him!

You happily ask him how his day was and what he's planning on doing for the weekend! He tells you "you." You laugh and cover your overbite with your fist as you do. It's such a stupid joke. You lower your fist from your smile as you tell Dave, "you can come over my house tonight if you like, how about after school?"

"I'm so fucking down." Dave nods. He knows how much your dad likes to bake.

Dave walks up to your class door and holds it open for you, you thank him and take your usual seat, only now you're sitting down next to someone you don't recognize. When class starts the teacher explains you have a new student who flew in from Florida. The teacher gives him the floor to introduce himself... the dude seems so stoned he's acting like he didn't even hear her. She just moved on.

Dave was trying so hard to keep in his laughter. You turn around in your seat to see Dave turning pink behind you. You smile as you look into his shades. Dave whispers to you, "this dude is so high." You nod in agreement and whisper, "I know!"

* * *

Right after class, the two of you walk over to the cafeteria. You don't technically have lunch right now, but your homeroom teacher doesn't take down attendance unless he hates the student that skipped and you're lucky that he likes you and Dave. You finish having the first round of lunch, and hang around until Rose and Jade finally show. Oh yeah, and Karkat is there too. You honestly don't care too much for him, he's such a jerk to you and joins in whenever people bully you. Karkat always tells you that you need to stand up for yourself and man up, but you can never think of anything to say. Karkat doesn't bully you when Dave is around though, not since Dave slammed the quarterback's head into a water fountain has Karkat fucked with you in front of Dave. Now that you think of it... that's kinda the reason your bullying hasn't stopped. Everyone wants to fuck with you cause Dave is so violent... they get mad that you're a problem for them and they can't touch you half the time.

You never tell Dave anyone is bullying you, cause when you do, he gets violent. You don't want anyone to get hurt and you don't want Dave to get in trouble. Dave always tells you that you need to tell him whenever someone fucks with you, but after seeing Dave slam a kid on the wrestling team to the ground, you don't tell him shit.

Karkat groans when he sees you and you stick your tongue out at him. You get it, it's so hard to resist saying that you sound like a muppet with a fist up it's ass and your huge-ass glasses make you look like a grandma. You don't need the reminder!

Dave is mindlessly chewing gum and blowing bubbles as the girls chat about someone they met in their first period. Rose says something about how he was so wacked out that she had to tell him that the bell rung. "And then he just said _whoa man, good looking out, dude."_

"Does he have black hair and smell like burnt grass?" You ask the girls.

"FUCKING DUH HE SMELLS LIKE BURNT GRASS!" Karkat lashed out at you, "WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S SMOKING?!"

"That's what pot smells like?!" You make a sour face.

"The _bad shit_ smells like that." Dave tells you, "you wanna try the _good shit,_ you ring me up, Egbert."

"Don't think I'll take you up on that offer, but that you anyway." You smile at Dave.

"UGH." Karkat seems so frustrated with how _dorky_ you sound.

You turn and give him a ugly scowl. You don't need his shit.

Karkat glares at you, he mutters, "FUCKING STUPID VIRGIN, IDIOT."

You ask him directly, "are you still a virgin, Karkat?"

"FUCK. OF COURSE I AM. DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO. ALL THE GUYS IN SCHOOL ARE SHIT." Karkat lifts up his hand like he wants to ask what your excuse is.

Rose chuckles and interrupts him from speaking, "that's not what you said a moment ago..."

Karkat tossed a wadded up napkin at her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, LALONDE."

Rose dodged the napkin and laughed. "Karkat may have a thing for a certain juggalo, I know."

"UGH." Karkat bashed his own head into the lunch table with a loud thud.

"Huh? Juggalo?" Jade leans into the table and asked Rose, "do you mean that stoned kid?"

"Oh!" You perk up and ask the table, "does he like guys!?"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Karkat lifts up his head to yell at you, "HE CAN NEVER SAY ANYTHING COHERENT! ALL HE DOES IS RAMBLE!"

"Then why do you like him?" You make a weird face. He smells bad and he looks like he's all sweaty under his huge hoodie he wears.

"CAUSE..." Karkat bashes his head back into the table. "CAUSE HE'S..."

"Cute?" Jade happily asks.

Karkat pulls his hoodie over his head and pulls the strings closed.

"So," Rose begins, "from what I gathered, you've at least talked to him... what did he talk about?"

Karkat muttered from under his hood, "HE DIDN'T SAY JACK SHIT."

"So that's what you go for?" Dave asks, "a stoner who always says _motherfucker_ like it's a catch phrase?"

"OH, I'M SORRY. WE CAN'T ALL BE VOLUNTARY CELIBATES." Karkat undoes his hood to yell at Dave, "SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT A RELATIONSHIP."

"So the first guy that talked to you today is the guy you wanna go for?" Dave raises his brow, "you really that easy?"

"FUCK OFF."

"Hey, why not just offer him some chips and a bj and I'm sure he'd be down." Dave jokes, "bet he's got the munchies."

"HOW CAN YOU THREE STAND HIM?" Karkat gestures towards Dave. "LISTEN TO THIS. NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SEX AND NOT EVER PIECE OF PAPER IS A CANVAS FOR DICK DOODLES."

"Dude, how can you sit there and tell me _not everything is about sex_ when you just said you're a fucking incel?" Dave slaps back.

You burst out laughing. You wipe a tear from under your eye. You push Dave with your hand as you say, "Dave, you're so funny!"

Karkat mutters to you hoping Dave won't hear over your laughter, "YOU'RE THE REASON BULLYING EXISTS."

You keep laughing and just ignore him. Unfortunately for the whole table, Dave heard him.

"The **fuck.** did you just say?" Oh no. Dave used _that_ tone.

"YOU HEARD ME." Karkat is making the mistake of not backing down.

"You wanna get your fucking ass beat, or do you want to apologize?" Dave starts slowly standing up from the table

Karkat usually doesn't cower from jack shit. You watch in awe as Karkat continues eatting his lunch and sipping his milk like nothing happened. Karkat sighs and tells you, "JOHN. I'M SORRY, BUT YOU JUST HAVE SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT MAKES ME WANNA, I DON'T KNOW... BEAT YOUR FACE IN."

* * *

How did YOU get detention! You didn't do anything!

Dave was the one bashing Karkat's face in!

You're bouncing your leg up and down, waiting for Dave to get into the classroom. You pout at him the moment he walks out the door. Karkat is all the way on the other side of the room, his face is still bloodied and Dave's face is still red and soar. You're so fucking done with those two! Karkat is always starting shit and Dave is always acting out!

You're going to give him such a talking to when this is over!

Worst part is, some of your other bullies are here. They all look like they wanna gang up on you after detention, you don't think that Dave can ward them all off... Maybe you'll argue with Dave when he comes over your house. You can make him explain to your dad why you got detention again!

* * *

You sat in silence for an hour and actually got your homework done, it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of relaxing to sit in a silent room where everyone was focused on their school work.

You smiled as you exited the room with Dave. Dave smiled back, he looks so happy that you're not mad with him. Well, you're dad will be the one to give him a good old fashioned talking too! You don't need to be mad at him, someone else will take care of the lecture for you!

* * *

"And you actually beat him bloody?" Your dad was analyzing Dave's fists.

"Yes, sir." Dave was always so polite whenever he talked to your dad. "See... the thing is... John gets picked on a lot and usually when I do this kinda thing, it stops. I just hate when people bully John for literally no reason, sir."

"And you've got three days suspension?" Your dad asks him.

"Yes, sir." Dave nodded.

Your dad pulls himself away from Dave. He takes a hit from his pipe as he thinks to himself for a moment. Your dad started... laughing?

Your dad smacks Dave on the back, "I'd say you've been punished enough, I'll give you my real two cents; they shouldn't punish any of you boys at all!"

You dad shakes his head, "back in my time in school, the teachers used to give us lashes for talking out of turn. Now kids can't even stand up for themselves without being given the _punishment_ of staying at home. Oh my goodness." Your dad slaps Dave's back again. "You did right Dave, and hey, how about you still come over after school ends on those days and I'll make you a cake each and every day as a thank you for standing up for my son!"

"D-dad!?" You start arguing with him. "You're supposed to say that fighting is _wrong!_ Not reward Dave for-"

"Son! Fighting is wrong." You dad tells you, "but you shouldn't let yourself get picked on either. Dave said he gave the boy the chance to apologize, and the kid didn't so if you can't settle things with words-"

"That is not settling things like a man! Don't you dare claim that!" You argue with your dad before he even says it. You know what he was about to say.

"But you two are not men yet." Your dad pats the top of your head. "In the real world, men fight with words. But you two are young, boys only talk with fists. And that boy could really use a good fisting!"

Dave sniffles out a laugh at that.

You turn your head and glare at Dave.

"Dad. We are going to my room!" You take Dave's hand and drag him with you. "And I'm going to teach him how _civilized men_ should behave!"

"How is what Dave did any less civilized than what that boy told you?" Your dad calls out to you as you drag Dave up the stairs.

* * *

You huff as you sit Dave on your bed. You cross your arms and you give Dave a pout.

"Oh." Dave gives you a smirk as he leans back into your bed. "Don't look at me like that while I'm on your bed, man. And in this lighting too-"

"Stop joking around!" You demand that he take this seriously!

"You really hurt Karkat!" You point at Dave.

"To defend you." Dave reminds you.

"I don't care what anyone tells you." You keep pointing at his dumb face. "That doesn't make it right! I don't want you to use violence to defend me! It only makes people..." you turn away and curl into yourself as you whimper, "hate me more..."

"Oh..." Dave stands up and walks over to you, "but, man..."

Dave tries to hug you.

You lift up your hand and move it away from you as you step away.

"I get that everyone wants to bully me cause I look like easy prey or something..." You mutter to yourself. "But... I just want to be left alone. I wanna go back to being invisible... like it was when we were kids."

"Hey..." Dave tells you, "I won't go ham like that again. Next time... I'll just rough 'em up a little."

"See here's the thing, Dave." You look at him, "you told me this before."

Dave stands in front of you in silence. He's thinking if he should or shouldn't say something. You're too tired to deal with this, "out with it."

"How about... how about we tell everyone... that we're dating."

* * *

"OMG." A bright cheerful blonde girl walks up to you. "I just heard that you're totes dating Strider in first period!? Is that true!?"

"Who... who told you?" You look up at her from your seat. 

"I heard it straight from the source!" She slammed her hands onto your desk. "Dave told me! But like- you know how he is. He tells weird jokes like that all the time. But... like... is it true, though!?"

"Uh..." You nod as a response.

Instantly, the girl starts squealing. She starts jumping up and down at the other girls behind you starts cheering.

"Oh my god!" The blonde girl tells you, "I have this super nice lip balm! And lotion! And do you wear makeup!?"

You guess all the girls think... you're gay now.

The girls start analyzing how you're wearing a wrist watch and wearing dress shoes. Saying they can't believe they didn't see it before. You have to explain, make it clear.

"I'm dating, Dave. But I still like girls."

"Oh!" One of the girls nods. "So you're like bi then?"

"Uh..." You nod again.

The girls start giggling amongst themselves. One of them whispers to another something about how Dave's probably _like he's gay-awakening._ You just said you're bi, but okay. You guess it makes sense in their minds that Dave is what woke you up to liking guys.

You sigh. You don't know how long this is going to last... or if this is better than the bullying. The girls are looking at your nails now, telling you how they think your nails look cute and they love doing manicures so they want you to come over to their place one day and get them styled.

Hm. This plan might just pay off after all.

* * *

"Dave!" You see him in the hall and run up to him.

Dave pulls you close to him and holds your waist. "Baby."

You swallow down your nerves, feeling Dave hold you like that... and in front of the whole school too...

"How was class, babe?" Dave's turning pink in the face again. Ugh, you don't know how long he's gonna last without running off to the bathroom, you might follow behind, just to puke.

"It was fine!" You tell him as you giggle.

You can feel eyes on you as you speak, "how was your day, handsome!"

Dave starts turning red, right on cue. You feel like screaming.

Dave stutters out, "g-good... now that... you... you're.... with me..."

You tsk and then you say, "aw"

* * *

It's been a struggle, all day everyone wants to make a comment on why Dave was always so ready to knock the shit out of anyone who looked at you sideways. Everyone wants to call you a cute couple, and all the girls keep giving you bj tips! You're so over this.

"Dave..." You tell him as you walk back to your place. "How long do you think this is gonna last?"

"Uh..." Dave stares down at you.

You lift up both your arms and complain, "everyone keeps acting like you beat Karkat's face into a bloody pulp cause you _love_ me!"

Dave nods. He's turning a little red. He always complains he sunburns easy, must be hard being albino.

You keep going on anyway. "and to make matters worse, all the bully has turned into people patronizing me! I don't need they guy who gave me a swirly a month ago telling me that I

"Did I beat that kid up for that shit?"

"You sent him to the fucking hospital." You glare at Dave.

"Oh. Good." Dave nods. "For what?"

"You broke his coccyx, remember!? We laughed about that for an hour!?"

"Ha... _Cock-sis."_ Dave mindlessly chuckles to himself.

You groan as you continue, "anyway! Back on track! All the girls keep telling me different ways I should lick your dick!"

Dave's eyes widened enough that you could see them peaking over his shades.

You continue ranting and raving, "or how I should eat pineapple! Which I don't know that that has to do with anything!"

Dave starts flushing pink again. "They... told you that?"

"Yeah!?" You ask Dave, "and I just nodded along like I got what the fuck they were talking about! What the fuck does that have to do with us sucking each other off!?"

"Pineapple is like... you uh... eat it... so uh..." Dave starts to turn so red... almost blue.

Dave's holding his breath. You instruct him to take deep breaths.

Dave heaves as you stop walking. You hold his arms. He's freaking shit again, you forgot sex talk usually does that to him.

"You okay?" You ask.

"IT MAKES YOUR SPUNK TASTE GOOD." Dave yells.

You shoot your eyes so wide open you think your eyeballs are about to pop out.

"THAT'S WHY?!" You yell back.

"Ewww!" You whine.

Dave is still completely red. You are completely grossed out.

Thinking about spunk and all the girls telling you how to please Dave in bed! **_Ick! Ick! Gross!_ **You had to tell them that you're taking things slow and they told you how to french kiss instead and oh god you think you're gonna barf!

Dave is still stuttering and spazing out.

You fan your face as you gather the strength to keep walking home.

* * *

"How was your day boys?"

"Horrible." You groan.

"Oh." You dad sits down and asks, "anything happen at school."

"Well! Now everyone keeps patonizing me cause they all see me with Dave and go _oh look at this nerdy lose, he's with Dave so now he's all of a sudden so cool!_ When I haven't changed at all! And-"

"Now! I really am damn proud of you, boy!" Your dad walks up to Dave and wraps his arms around him. Your dad lifts him from the ground and cheers. "You finally worked up the nerve to ask!" Your dad puts him down and walks towards the stove. "Forget it! I'm proposing dinner. Give me an hour and I'll whip up your favorite, Dave. I'm just so happy you two are finally togeth-"

"What?" You turn your head and look at Dave. Dave is cutting the air around his throat like he wants your dad to stop talking.

"You... you..." You grab Dave's hand and rush out of the room. "We're going to my room, dad! You get started on those garlic bread sticks!"

Your dad calls out to you. "Leave the door open!"

* * *

You slam the door closed.

You're panting. "Do... do you actually... like me?"

Dave looks away from you. His face is flushed.

"You... you actually..."

Dave sits down on your bed and starts holding his head. He's sweating.

You wrap your arms around him and sit down besides him.

"I'm so stupid!" Dave holds his face with his palms. "I just... I thought that..."

You feel stunned, but seeing Dave on the verge of tears is making you feel even worse.

You softly ask him, "you thought...?"

"I thought that I could show you how nice it would be to date me and then... you'd actually want to." Dave sighs.

You stiffen up. You guess that must have been Dave's master plan.

Have the two of you pretend to go on dates and shit until you fell for him...

You're not sure that would have happened. But you do know that you got him into this mess so...

"I can give you a chance."

* * *

"Dave and I are going to the movies together after school!" You cheerfully tell the girls, he's borrowing his brother's car. It's a mercedes." You're having way to much fun bragging about your boyfriend's looks and his style and how quick he is to beat up any guy that looks at you funny. It's been a month of dating Dave now and it's so much fun to rub it into everyone's faces how good Dave is to you!

"I bet if any guy hit on you, Dave would freak shit too!" One of the girls laughed.

"I bet." You laugh too.

"John, you gonna sit with me at lunch today!?" Another girl asks. "I bet Dave would love to brag just like you do and I wanna hear it." The blonde girl jests.

"Sorry, but I usually sit with that one goth girl and the science nerd." You shrug.

"Ew. John. You shouldn't talk to low lives like that." One of the girls tells you.

"But they're my friends." You look at her.

"Even _kar-kat."_ One of the girls gives you a skeptical look.

"Oh, no... fuck that guy." You admit.

* * *

"John. You're turning into a monster!" Jade argues with you at lunch.

"What? Why are you saying that?" You ask her as you walk over to your usual table.

"Cause you're hanging around the girls that call _us_ names!" Jade stomps her foot.

"Us?" You ask. You made it over to the table. Rose and Dave are already there.

"They make fun of me and Rose!" Jade crosses her arms. "They call me _beaker bitch._ "

"Huh? Oh come on, everyone bullies all of us." You sigh. 

"Not you." Rose glares up at you as you take your seat next to Dave. "One of the girls called me a pretty fowl name just cause I choose to wear pants that day. And the name wasn't pretty."

"So... that's why you always wear dressed?" You ask Rose. "Just to look girly?"

Karkat gives you a mean look, his face still in bandages. "I BET YOU FEEL ALL SMUG, NOW THAT YOU'RE ONE OF THE _COOL KIDS_ TOO."

"Hey, insult me all you want... but leave Dave out of it... okay?" You ask him for at least that.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT DAVE!" Karkat growls at you, "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE DICKHEAD THAT SMELLS LIKE ASS." He must mean the one that smells like burnt grass.

"How is he cool?" You ask the table.

"Apparently, his dad is very wealthy." Rose crosses her arms. "My mother is as well, but I get no praise for it."

"How rich is he?" You ask.

"His dad works for Skianet or something." Dave shrugs and takes a sip from his AJ bottle.

You open your mouth. You look over at Jade. She crosses her neck with her hand once, gesturing for you not to speak. You don't know why Jade wants to hide how wealthy she is and who her grandpa is... maybe cause she wants to know who her real friends are... you're the only person she's friends with whose ever been over to her house cause you two did a science project together. She was so embarrassed that her butler took your backpack she swore _never again._

Jade did promise you thought that day that senior year she's gonna shout it out loud how wealthy she is just to poke fun at everyone who called her names and come to school in a limo everyday just to really rub it in and she's gonna let you use her home movie theater whenever you want! You're so down to see when that happens... you just hope that... she's still your friend then.

You sigh and you confess, "I don't want this little slip of attention to rob me from what really matters."

You nod and apologizes, "sorry I talk to the girls who called you some stupid shit, girls."

You apologize to Karkat, "sorry that I bragged about Dave beating you up."

You turn to Dave and say, "sorry I keep bragging about how big your dick is."

Dave stops you, "no, keep telling everyone that."

Jade laughs she still sounds kinda mad at you as she says, "say its like ten inches long."

You laugh. "I said it was so big I couldn't measure it, just that it scared me."

"Oh. That's good." Jade nods. "That sounds believable."

"Did you say it hurt?" Rose jokes.

"I said I couldn't fit it in and I got so scared we stopped and Dave cuddled me and all the girls got so jealous." You lean into Dave and say, "everyone wants a boyfriend like mine." You kiss his cheek.

"Yeah." Jade laughs, "too bad you're not actually dating though."

"Actually..." John turns his head and looks at Dave. "We are." You nod.

Dave smiles softly at you. He wraps his arm around your shoulders.

"And now we're just gonna date cause I want us too... but if you get into any more fights I will give you such a talking too! And it's gonna hold water now cause I'm your boyfriend so you have to listen to me!"

"Okay, babe." Dave nods.

Suddenly, Gamzee walks up and sits right down next to Karkat. He smells like grass and sweat and his eyes are blood shot like he just took a hit. Gamzee chuckles as he says, "hey motherfucker... I'm high as hell."

"WE CAN ALL SEE THAT." Karkat glares at him.

"Think i'm finally fucking high enough to like... ask a pretty mother fucking big question."

"WHAT?" Karkat acted like he was annoyed... but he was intrigued.

"Wanna like... uh... hang out with me?" Gamzee blankly asks.

"HOW IS THAT A BIG QUESTION?" Karkat felt like ringing his neck.

"Oh wait... hold up... wanna... go out on a date... with me?"

Karkat's eyes widen. He looks over at you two. Like he's blaming you for something.

Dave chuckles. "Might have talked you up to this guy for a bit... looks like he took what I said to heart."

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" Karkat turns to ask Gamzee.

"That you're like... all shouty and shit cause you're like... uh... insecure... and I was like... this dude's cute why's he insecure? and then this motherfucker told me you like guys and I was like... damn... gotta tell him he's cute so he knows... but like... then I was like... thinking about it... and fuck, man... I better ask this guy out before like some other guy asks cause that fucking motherfucker with the shades said guys swarm near you all the time. Something about your ass being fat under those baggy jeans, I don't know... I don't care about that kinda shit. I just think you're like... I don't know... you know?"

"UH. YEAH." Karkat nods. He totally doesn't know.

"UH... SURE... I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU." Karkat's starting to look nervous.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Now I'm the last one left without a date."

"Not true, I don't have one." Jade sticks her tongue out at her.

"You could find one in a second." Rose sighs.

"Nuh uh!" Jade shakes her head no. "None of the girls at school like me."

"Ugh." Rose sighs. "Fine. If even Strider is doing it..."

Rose places her hand on top of Jade's, "I like you."

"R-really!?" Jade jolts up like she's shocked.

"Yes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I didn't want it to come into the way of not just our friendship, but our friend group and I just feel glad I'm not the one who fucked it up." Rose is glaring at you.

"What do you mean?" You ask her.

"Now all of us are just going to break off into our little dating groups and never pay attention to anyone other than our dates."

"Is that so bad?" Jade smiles at Rose. "And I'd love to date you if that wasn't clear."

"I figured. I know you have good taste." Rose smiles.

The six of you all sat together at lunch, all talking mainly to your dates, just like Rose said. But the important thing was that you were doing it together.


End file.
